When a large number of features or areas of one or more specimens are to be microscopically viewed, analyzed and compared, data collection and preservation is an enormous task. Image data can be digitized and manipulated with computers, but digitization is slow and expensive. Moreover, what is often needed most is not the recorded image of a feature in a micrograph but the ability to relocate a feature for further examination under different conditions or with different microscopic techniques.